If it's hurting you
by Rogogon
Summary: Kris Allen, Adam Lambert / Kradam. Nocna rozmowa. Kris martwi się, że jego życie się zmieni w złym kierunku, Adam pomaga mu nie zwariować. /Trzy gatunki: hurt/comfort, friendship i romance.


_To mój pierwszy Kradamowy fan fic. Tytuł i fragment pod nim zapożyczony z piosenki Robbiego Williamsa.  
><em>_Dedykuję wszystkim fanom tego epickiego "bromance". #kradamalltheway _

**If it's hurting you**

_And if it's hurting you__  
><em>_You know that's it's hurting me__  
><em>_You know that's it's hurting me_

Autobus pędził przez opustoszałe drogi Północnej Karoliny, podskakując na wybojach i dziurach w asfalcie. Druga w nocy. Przewracałem się z boku na bok z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Za każdym razem kiedy już myślałem, że uda mi się zasnąć, autobus pokonywał ostry zakręt albo wjeżdżał w jakąś dziurę w jezdni i sen szlag trafiał.

Danny chrapał niemiłosiernie, co też nie sprzyjało moim próbom zaśnięcia. Spokojnie zagłuszyłby głośny ryk motoru. Anoop z kolei mruczał coś cicho pod nosem. Na początku myślałem, że mówił sam do siebie, albo może śpiewał sobie kołysankę, ale chyba jednak po prostu mówił przez sen.

Michael, Scott i Matt spali nieprzerwanie i – co ważniejsze – bezgłośnie od momentu, gdy tylko dotknęli głową poduszek. Nie dziwiłem im się, dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo męczący. Jednak najwidoczniej nie aż tak wyczerpujący, aby i mnie udało się zasnąć. Sfrustrowany, przewróciłem się na plecy i położyłem ręce za głowę. Nawet nie potrafiłem zmusić się do zamknięcia oczu, aby w jakiś sposób przywołać sen.

Kris, zajmujący łóżko nade mną, przekręcił się na drugi bok. Nie potrafiłem określić czy zrobił to nieświadomie przez sen, czy też, tak jak ja, starał się po prostu zasnąć. Byłem jednak pewien, że głęboko spał, bo – no cóż – taki właśnie był Kris. Umiał zasnąć zawsze i wszędzie, niezależnie od pory dnia i nocy. Nie przeszkadzały mu zupełnie nierówności drogi, zakręty, ostre hamowania. Kris urodził się do życia w trasie.

Kris znowu zmienił swoją pozycję na materacu nade mną. Coś było nie tak, nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak niespokojnych snów. Albo może wcale nie spał i męczył się jak ja?

Danny zachrapał głośno. Myślę, że nikt by za bardzo nie protestował, gdybym go wyrzucił teraz przez okno. Może nawet byliby wdzięczni i mi podziękowali?  
>Tak, byliby szczęśliwi. Pewnie nawet dostałbym kwiaty.<p>

Kris poruszył się na łóżku raz jeszcze. Po kilku sekundach usłyszałem jak się podnosi i po chwili zobaczyłem jego stopy, potem łydki, a potem jego całego schodzącego po cichu po drabince z górnego łóżka. Ustał bosymi stopami na podłodze i bezszelestnie przeszedł do przedniej części autobusu – najprawdopodobniej udał się do kuchni.

Przypuszczałem, że pewnie nie mógł zasnąć i poszedł napić się ciepłego mleka, aby sobie to ułatwić. Zerknąłem na podświetlaną tarczę ściennego zegara wiszącego przy piętrowym łóżku Matta i Anoopa. Dochodziła trzecia. Odwróciłem się na plecy starając się zasnąć chociaż na kilka godzin, zanim nie dojedziemy do kolejnego miasta na trasie.

Przedłużająca się nieobecność Krisa była co najmniej dziwna. Powinien już dawno wrócić do łóżka. Nie to, że się martwiłem, ale… Niech będzie, martwiłem się. Był mi bliski, więc się martwiłem. To chyba nie przestępstwo?

Nie byłem pewien czy dobrze robię, ale wstałem z mojego łóżka (materac cicho jęknął) i na palcach poszedłem szukać Krisa.

Tak jak myślałem, znalazłem go w kuchni. Siedział przy stole podpierając opuszczoną głowę rękoma. Przed nim stała szklanka do połowy wypełniona mlekiem. Czyżby zasnął zanim zdążył wrócić do łóżka?

Nie mogłem tego ocenić, bo siedział przy kompletnie zgaszonym świetle. Pomieszczenie oświetlały jedynie uliczne lampy, które co kilka sekund mijaliśmy. Chyba nawet nie zauważył mojej obecności.

Podszedłem do niego i położyłem delikatnie rękę na jego ramieniu. Wydawało mi się, że drżał. Dosłownie czułem, jak mój żołądek ściska się w zdenerwowaniu. Działo się coś złego i musiałem coś z tym zrobić.

Kiedy tylko dotknąłem jego nagiego ramienia, podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na mnie. Chociaż próbował się uśmiechnąć, zdradziły go oczy: był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ba! Powiedziałbym nawet, że przestraszony. Bolało mnie, widząc go takiego.

- Obudziłem cię schodząc z góry? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknął i dodał już w miarę normalnym tonem – Przepraszam. Wiem, że masz lekki sen.

- Nie obudziłeś mnie – uśmiechnąłem się do niego pomimo zdenerwowania. – Nie mogłem zasnąć. Okropna trasa, same zakręty i dziury – usiadłem naprzeciwko niego i spojrzałem mu w oczy. – Wszystko w porządku?

Kris zamknął na chwilę oczy, westchnął, po czym otworzył je i odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie.

- Tak, wszystko okej. – Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie, odwrócił wzrok – Nic się nie dzieje, Adam. Idź spać.

Pewnie bym mu uwierzył, gdyby nie dziwny ton głosu.

- Nieprawda, Kris. Coś jest nie tak, coś nie daje ci spokoju.

Drobny szatyn westchnął i potwierdził:

- Jesteś dobrym obserwatorem, Adam. – opuścił głowę i potarł dłońmi oczy – Ale…

Zamilkł. Czekałem, aż powie coś jeszcze, ale na próżno. Pochyliłem się w jego stronę i położyłem dłoń na jego ręce.

- Kris, mnie możesz powiedzieć, wiesz o tym. – Wahał się, czy mi się zwierzyć. Przygryzł dolną wargę – Martwię się, chcę ci pomóc. – położyłem drugą dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Pozwól mi na to.

Przez kilka minut siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Martwiłem się o niego coraz bardziej. Pierwszy raz widziałem go w takim stanie.

Nagle ciszę przerwał jego szept.

- Boję się, Adam.

- O co? – chciałem zapytać „czego?", ale coś mi podpowiedziało, że to będzie właściwsze pytanie.

- O… O wszystko. Że wszystko zniknie, pęknie jak bańka mydlana.

Spojrzałem na niego; był autentycznie zmartwiony. A ja – nie wiedząc co się dzieje i przez to nie mogąc mu pomóc – czułem, jak mój żołądek ściska się z nerwów. Chciałem coś dla niego zrobić, zależało mi na nim. I to bardzo.

- Nie rozumiem. – odpowiedziałem szczerze. – Czego dokładnie się obawiasz?

- Widzisz… - zaczął zastanawiać się, jak ubrać w słowa to, o czym chciał mi powiedzieć. – Idol, kontrakt, trasa… Adam, właśnie po kolei spełniają się moje marzenia. – patrzył na mnie intensywnie ciemnobrązowymi oczami. Mimo tego, że było ciemno, wiedziałem dokładnie, jaki mają kolor. – Zaczynam robić to, co zawsze chciałem, to, o czym zawsze marzyłem. Pracowałem na to ciężko przez kilka lat. I będę tym żył przez kolejnych kilka. A teraz… - zawiesił głos; zamyślony, patrzył na mnie niewidzącymi oczami. – Teraz boję się, że nie dopilnuję wszystkiego. Że któregoś dnia obudzę się i będę miał tylko to. Muzykę. I nic więcej.

Przez chwilę żaden z nas nic nie mówił. Kris prawdopodobnie pogrążył się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach, a ja szukałem ich podstaw. Czegoś, o co Kris się martwił tak bardzo, że nie chciał stracić tego nawet na rzecz muzyki…

- Mówisz o Katy? – zapytałem go w nagłym olśnieniu. Spojrzałem na niego, Kris odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie, po czym zamknął oczy i przytaknął ledwie widocznym kiwnięciem głowy. – Kris, nie stracisz jej. Nawet nie ma takiej opcji. Wiem to.

- Skąd możesz być pewny, Adam? Ja nie jestem… - Kris był obrazem rozpaczy.

- Bo na to nie pozwolisz. Nie pozwolisz, aby stało się z wami coś złego. – mocniej uścisnąłem jego rękę, jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów. - Skąd w ogóle ta myśl? Czy stało się coś…

- Nie, nic się nie stało – przerwał mi w pół zdania, kręcąc głową. – Tylko… - Westchnął – Sam nie wiem, Adam. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj rano z Dannym. – Tym razem to ja westchnąłem. Mogłem się domyślić, że to ten dupek coś mu powiedział. – Powiedział, że współczuje Katy, bo dla mnie teraz najważniejsza będzie muzyka. Powiedziałem mu, że nasz związek na tym nie ucierpi, a on stwierdził, że muszę wybrać jedno i tak naprawdę dokonałem już wyboru.

Kris zamilkł, a ja nie wiedziałem co mam mu teraz powiedzieć. Miałem ochotę pójść do sypialni, zrzucić Danny'ego z łóżka i – choć naprawdę nie lubiłem przemocy – mu porządnie przyłożyć. Manipulował nami od początku trwania programu, wpuszczając nam w żyły jad, jak najprawdziwsza żmija. Jak mógł być takim palantem! Tak bardzo szkoda mi było Krisa, który nasłuchał się idiotycznych teorii Danny'ego, a teraz bił się z myślami. I cierpiał. Naprawdę cierpiał.

Podszedłem do niego i przytuliłem go mocno. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiły się znajome myśli, ale tutaj tym razem nie chodziło o mnie, a o niego. I tylko to się teraz liczyło.

Odrzuciłem na bok fantazje i przycisnąłem Krisa mocniej do siebie. Wtulił się we mnie tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jego ręce oplotły moją talię, a twarz schował w moich objęciach. Czułem jego czoło, nos i usta dotykające mojej skóry. Jak na dłoni widać było, że w końcu czuje się bezpiecznie. Pochyliłem się i powiedziałem mu do ucha:

- Nie pozwól, aby Danny albo jakikolwiek inny idiota decydował o twoim życiu. To manipulant.

Głos Krisa był przytłumiony, bo mówił prosto w moją skórę.

- A co, jeśli ma rację? Jeśli będę musiał wybrać? Adam, ja nie mogę jej stracić.

- Kris. – Pogłaskałem go po karku – Nie stracisz jej. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Katy kocha cię tak bardzo, jak ty ją, to widać w jej oczach, kiedy na ciebie patrzy. Ona też nie dopuści do tego, aby coś między wami się zmieniło. Też będzie o was walczyć.

Kris nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, najwidoczniej rozmyślając nad moimi słowami. Czułem, że powoli dociera do niego, że Danny chciał tylko mu dopiec, bo pewnie wciąż jej zazdrosny o jego wygraną.

Kris zawsze bardzo mnie wspierał, przez cały czas trwania programu. Sprawiał, że czułem się tam niemal jak w domu, dzięki niemu przetrwałem, kiedy miałem słabsze momenty. I właśnie dlatego musiałem mu teraz pomóc – nie mógł dać się zwariować. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

Poczułem ciepłe, miękkie wargi Krisa muskające moją skórę. „Fantazje na bok", powtórzyłem sobie w myślach. Ułamek sekundy później usłyszałem jego nadal przytłumiony głos.

- Dzięki, Adam. – przytulił mnie mocniej, w jego słowach usłyszałem uśmiech. – Naprawdę myślę, że zwariowałbym tu bez ciebie.

- Po to tu dla ciebie jestem. – Pocałowałem go w czubek głowy.

Odsunęliśmy się nieco od siebie, choć ręce Krisa nadal spoczywały na dole moich pleców, a ja obejmowałem jego ramiona. Uśmiechnął się, jakby z przeprosinami, że wygadywał takie głupoty.

- Chyba zadzwonię do Katy. Potrzebuję tego.

Spojrzałem na zegarek.

- Hm… Jesteś tego pewny? W Arkansas dochodzi teraz trzecia.

Kris odwrócił się w moich ramionach, aby spojrzeć na tarczę ściennego zegara.

- Masz rację. – odwrócił się z powrotem w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się szerzej – W takim razie zadzwonię do niej z samego rana.

- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.

W tym momencie autobus podskoczył na jakiejś dziurze. Zachwialiśmy się nieco, szklanki zastukały w szafkach, a przy mikrofalówce coś cicho zabrzęczało. Odwróciliśmy się w tamtą stronę. Na blacie leżał mały rozgałęziacz do słuchawek – prezent od moich fanów dla Krisa, abyśmy po koncertach mogli, wedle ich wyobrażeń, słuchać razem muzyki, wtuleni w siebie. Mimo, że nieźle się wtedy uśmialiśmy, czasem rzeczywiście go używaliśmy, słuchając wzajemnie naszych nowych piosenek, które nagrywaliśmy na nasze pierwsze albumy.

Kris sięgnął po niego i obracając go w ręce zapytał:

- Chcesz może posłuchać muzyki?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Najwidoczniej potrzebował tego teraz bardziej niż snu.

- Pewnie.

Przeszliśmy do przodu autobusu, do małego saloniku, aby usiąść na jednej z miękkich kanap pod oknami. Na małym stoliku przy wejściu leżał mój iPod. Kris podniósł go i podłączył do niego rozgałęziacz wraz z dwoma parami słuchawek. Rozsiedliśmy się na miękkiej kanapie, opierając się wygodnie. Kris włączył w odtwarzaczu tryb losowy. Ze słuchawek popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki „I was born to love you" mojego ulubionego Queen.

Kris znowu wtulił się we mnie, sennie i ufnie. Wsłuchaliśmy się z muzykę w naszych uszach, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Piosenki mijały, ja pogrążyłem się w myślach. W pewnym momencie z prawego ucha Krisa słuchawka wypadła prosto na mój tors. Jednak nie podniósł jej i nie włożył z powrotem. Wyciszyłem muzykę. Kris oddychał głęboko i równomiernie. Zasnął, nareszcie spokojny, bezpieczny i pewny.

Wyłączyłem odtwarzacz. Oparłem policzek o głowę szatyna i zamknąłem oczy, mając nadzieję na szybkie zaśnięcie.

Kris objął mnie ręką przez sen, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie. Za oknami naprzeciw nas robiło się już jasno, a ja nareszcie poczułem senność. Zanim jednak zmorzył mnie sen, po głowie krążyła mi tylko jedna myśl. Katy to szczęściara. Cholerna szczęściara.


End file.
